When a well is provided into a subterranean formation, such as a reservoir, the step of drilling the wellbore and removal of, for example, oil from the reservoir causes the forces, including stresses, and pressures, in the formation surrounding the wellbore to be modified, or redistributed. The modification, or redistribution, of forces, including stresses, pressures, etc., of the formation surrounding the wellbore may occur when producing from a well, for example when extracting oil and/or gas, as well as when injecting into the well, for example, when injecting water, fracturing fluid, or the like, into the formation.
Such modification or redistribution of these forces can, in some cases, cause the formation to yield. As the formation yields it changes from a state of compression, through dilation and eventually undergoes a level of compaction (i.e., collapse of the formation rock).
During this yielding process, formations fines are released, sand is mobilised and the formation can start to transmit loads to the wellbore, as well as completion equipment located in the wellbore. Furthermore, the porosity and permeability of the formation near the wellbore is affected.
When producing from a well, other substances can be produced which are undesirable. For example, water can be additionally produced when intending to produce oil and gas. This production of water can be commercially unhelpful. In some cases, those other substances may be produced from one particular region of the wellbore.
All of these factors can have an impact on the ability to operate a subterranean formation, such as a reservoir. For example, these factors can also increase the level of effort or costs associated with maintaining the well in production, or at least maintaining the well in production at a commercially beneficial level.
This background serves to set a scene to allow a skilled reader to better appreciate the following description. Therefore, none of the above discussion should necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that that discussion is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects or embodiments of the invention may or may not address one or more of the background issues.